


Ooo~ Tasty!

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, character: bob, character: crankcase, character: ratchet, genre: humor, rating: k, verse: idw, warning: au, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> It’s snacktime for Bob, and he is a happy bug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooo~ Tasty!

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** K  
>  **Characters:** Bob, Crankcase, Ratchet  
>  **Warnings:** None
> 
>  **Notes:** Bibliotecaria-D dared me in trade for some more of her epic _Domestic Electronics_. ^_^
> 
>  **The Prompt:** _"Bob, stop nibbling on Crankcase, this cannot end well for anyone."_

Bob was confused by all the sudden action. Not because action was unusual, but because Sunstreaker wasn’t doing anything about it. There was no command to ‘get ‘im, Bob!’, no blaster fire… though there was the scent of blood and some running, but that really wasn’t so unusual either.

Conclusion? Not _bad_ , but something had Bob’s swarm buzzing. There were new smells and new voices, and Bob wanted to know what was going on in the hive. He crept off, belly close to the ground and careful to keep out of Sunstreaker’s line of sight.

Once in the corridor, Bob pushed his face to the ground, searching scents and trying to find the ones that weren’t familiar. He came upon a few doors in one area that he couldn’t get to open no matter how many times he pushed the buttons, so gave up and found a new thread to follow. It led him to AngryLoud-but-Gave-Good-Scritches’ den. The white and red mech wasn’t in view, but the new smell led right to a berth with a new mech on it.

Bob sniffed. Then sniffed again. Blue-and-New smelled _good_.

Tasty-good!

Bob leaned back, standing on his hind legs to get a better view. Large claws gripped the edge of the berth as he shuffled closer, the smaller ones reaching for the arm in front of his face. Bob sniffed, facial guard separating as he brought his fingers back to his mouth.

Oh! _Tasty_!

He stood as tall as he could, but the mech was too far away. Bob gave a little jump, but that put him no closer to his goal.

Backing down, Bob looked around, then backed up more so he could try and see better over the top. He was getting up there. The best treats he was fed weren’t as perfect as that oil-mech was.

Bob went back, trying to jump up again with little hops, but that just wasn’t going to work. A running jump it was then.

The berth squealed on the floor, the sharp sound hurting Bob’s audials for a moment, but it was worth it. Laid out like a gift of deliciousness was Blue-and-New, covered in delectable, sweet oil.

Bob settled himself right between the mech’s ankles and started on a foot first. He worked his way up, growling a little when Blue-and-New tensed and tried to move. Bob was _not_ done.

“Is it gonna eat me?”

“No,” AngryLoud-but-Gave-Good-Scritches said. “Bob!”

Bob growled, but when AngryLoud-but-Gave-Good-Scritches twacked his helm with his fingertips, he whined and looked up.

“Stop nibbling on Crackcase.” AngryLoud-but-Gave-Good-Scritches pointed at the floor. “Down.”

Bob whimpered again, helm tucked back, but he dared one more lick across a nice puddle of the oil.

“Bob…”

“Get it off!”

“Oh shut up, Bob’s harmless. Bob,” AngryLoud-but-Gave-Good-Scritches repeated, voice firm, and Bob knew he couldn’t keep disobeying. “Down. Now.”

Bob heaved a sigh and jumped down to the floor on the far side of the berth from AngryLoud-but-Gave-Good-Scritches and aimed for the door with his belly close to the floor.

“Good boy.”

Wait? A ‘good boy’? Bob looked back just in time for red hands to cover the sides of his helm, fingers going for the bases of his antennae to scritch them _just right_. He purred happily, pushing up into the nice hands for a moment as AngryLoud-but-Gave-Good-Scritches chuckled.

“All right, ya goofy thing. Out. Go find Sunny. Go to Sunstreaker.” He pointed.

Bob chirred and obeyed, but gave Blue-and- _Tasty_ one last look as he trundled through the door. He’d see about finding that mech again later.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
